


They Did It

by SHIR352002



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Endgame, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIR352002/pseuds/SHIR352002
Summary: The avengers won, but at what cost?





	They Did It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and english is not my frist language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!
> 
> Hope you like it! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think or if you find a mistake!
> 
> Enjoy!!

They did it, oh god they did it.

 

That was all Tony could think of at the moment... With Thanos' head lying a few meters away from his body.

 

They did it. And as the dust around him started to take shape... He fell to the ground with the utmost relief and so much happiness he felt like his heart would burst.

 

Now everyone could get their loved ones back, at least he hoped. He longed to see Steve gain his smile again, to see Natasha relax her shoulders at the sight of Wanda, who had become so dear to her. He longed to see Nebula with her sister again, after all she had done for him.

 

But most of all, he wanted to see Peter. To hug him, tell him it wasn't his fault. He wanted badly to see the kid who only wanted to help, but Never should have had to. He felt delirious with it.

 

As everyone looked on in wonder and unbearable anticipation, Bruce came to sit next to his reclined form and Tony could see an expression he couldn't exactly decipher on the normally frowning face. It looked a mixture of contained happiness along with unbearable worry for some reason and nervousness all at once. Tony couldn't think hard enough through the haze starting to take over his mind to decide the exact word for it.

 

"Hey Tony," his dear friend layed out, "you okay?"

 

"Never better Brucie... Why you asking?"

 

"No reason," was the answer... And his sometimes green friend continued his sentence, Tony could tell... But it was getting harder and harder to focus enough to listen.

 

It was probably another question, as Tony was lucid enough to tell Bruce was looking at him, face expectant and unusually urgent. When he didnt answer, Bruce turned to Rhodes who stood behind him (and how did Tony not notice him until now?) and said somethint that turned War Machine's face very serious while he stood up and ran somewhere Tony couldn't see.

 

Bruce turned to his science buddy and started pressing on his stomach... And fucking Ouch, that really hurt. Hurt so bad he tried to push him away, why would Bruce try to hurt him like that? His head was starting to hurt too, which was weird since Tony felt really relaxed at the moment, except for the hands that keep trying to press on his stomach, to hurt him.

 

But he couldn't bother with it, as through the strange blurring starting to close in on the edges of his vision, the Iron Man could tell the dust, that was slowly but surely building itself up all this time, was turning into colors... And Tony could recognize the blue and red suit he built everywhere. Peter.

 

Peter was here, Peter was alive, he needed to get to Peter. But Bruce was still in the way.

 

With all the strength he had left after the battle, which was much less than he expected - he felt much bettet a while ago, Tony pushed his friend away, just as Rhodes came back with a red and white bag and sat up.

 

Peter was looking at him, Peter was starting to come to his direction.

 

Tony felt a strange wetness on his legs, and he reluctantly tore he eyes from Peter and looked down.

 

Oh. Of course his stomach hurt, there was a big hole in it. He must've gotten hurt sometime admist the battle.

 

That moment of realization came with a strange numbness for Tony. Now he knew why his mind turned more and more hazy every second, why he had trouble lifting his limbs now, why he was getting really tired. He knew he would need to close his eyes for the last time any second now, and he didn't care.

 

He raised his head to look at his boy for the last time. He was now running in his direction, face twisted in concern. Peter was alive and well, that was all that mattered. Peter can live without him, they won.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

 

They did it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is what I think is going to happen at the end of Endgame. I hope for all of us it doesnt turn out this way (-;


End file.
